<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Blood for the Blood God” by 5k3ph4l0f4ng1rl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650214">“Blood for the Blood God”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5k3ph4l0f4ng1rl/pseuds/5k3ph4l0f4ng1rl'>5k3ph4l0f4ng1rl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...Kinda, Bad Ending, Blood, Crack Treated Seriously, Dream calls George his boyfriend ONCE, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, GEORGE GETS BONKED, I guess there’s plot?, M/M, Sapnap has a girlfriend, Smut, The bottom did not enjoy, The other gets fucked, They’re in Minecraft?, Uses their screen names, Why Did I Write This?, also george screams 24/7, bottom.. someone, except george of course, read to find out who~, top technoblade, two of them die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5k3ph4l0f4ng1rl/pseuds/5k3ph4l0f4ng1rl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dream team goes on an epic adventure slay the Pig King, but some unfortunate events, and maybe a bit of fucking occur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Blood for the Blood God”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, there was a pig named Technoblade.</p><p>Technoblade was a feared man, though his enemies also admired his deep, sexy voice.</p><p>It was a fine Monday, until a certain team came along. A man in green, an unknown parasite to everyone around, along with a colourblind boy in blue and goggles that don’t give him clout, and finally, a fucking e-boy, came onto his turf.</p><p>The man wearing a royal cloak stood up and looked out on the balcony of his base. “What are you nerds doing here? It’s like 4am.” His out of character voice boomed across the field.</p><p>The short ass bitch wearing glasses looked up and stopped his electric scoot scoot. “TO BATTLE YOU FUCKING DUMBASS BITCH.”</p><p>The pig sighed and looked down menacingly. “Great, my mibistartion noooo how did i spell monetization that badly.”</p><p>The 928 262ft man with a smiley face mask slapped his cute British boyfriend, “you weren’t supposed to say that.”</p><p>The e-boy started to tap his light up sketchers on the ground out of pure boredom. “Well, what now? The piece of living sadistic bacon knows what we’re here for, and he has the high ground, literally.”</p><p>The man in a mini stripe and glasses retracted into himself. “OOPS”</p><p>Suddenly, the pig swooped down without taking any fall damage because he is the African god and he laughed. The e-boy blushed at this.. it was.. kinda hot. He punched his brain internally. You dumbass!! You have a hot girlfriend.</p><p>While the British baby was screaming his head off, Techno literally just walked up to him and bonked him with his hot.. pig hand.. hoove?? Who fucking knows at this point, and because George is a fucking weak ass twink, he died.</p><p>Dream started to wheeze, it was something he couldn’t control. He loved seeing his significant other in pain, gave him joy in a sick way.. but George.. was dead.</p><p>“Blood for the blood god”</p><p>A tear of sweat ran down Dream and Sapnap’s face, this wasn’t going well. </p><p>Dream grabbed Sapnap’s hand and booked it, using his speedrunner legs for an advantage. After a while, Dream’s legs start to slow down due to fatigue. Sapnap gave him a worried glance and intertwined his hands into Dream’s, squeezing it.</p><p>“Here Dream, I piled up on food because I knew George would be a dumbass.” Dream frowned beneath his mask, or,, maybe it was Clay? Who knows, Clay might be dead I wouldn’t know.</p><p>They both came to a stop and Sapnap gave Dream a piece of pork chop, on the last bite, Dream paused. Sapnap noticed this and looked at Dream with a concerned expression.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Asked Sapnap.</p><p>The man in green took a sigh. “We have to turn back, we cannot let Technoblade harm more people..”</p><p>Sapnap sighed, he knew his friend that is as tall as his IQ was right. Technoblade... was probably a good person at heart, but sometimes he goes into phases of bloodlust, killing everyone in sight. He almost killed his friends once before tux goat shot him with a tranquilizer arrow.</p><p>And now.. he even got George.</p><p>Actually, Technoblade was a normal child, but once he accidentally killed his mother..</p><p>Shit got fucked.</p><p>Dream took the last bite of the pork chop and equipped his shield, also passing one to Sapnap. They started to turn around but immediately paused as they heard sounds of wings cutting through the wind. Dream looked around and saw something he didn’t expect, Technoblade gliding towards them with an enchanted sword at high speeds.</p><p>“LOOK OUT!” Dream yelled as Technoblade charged at them. </p><p>Sapnap couldn’t move, his body freezing up at the worst time.. he couldn’t die forever now.. Dream held up his shield and pushed his friend out of the way, not willing to lose another person he loved. </p><p>The sword melted through Dream’s shield, barely missing Dream. The man quietly laughed to himself in fear, the pig smiled and pulled out his sword, prepared to slash his sword again. This time, Dream used his quick reflexes to dodge the sword again, taking out his own to slash at the pig’s wings, making him lose balance and clash into the ground.</p><p>Sapnap, still frozen in shock, gets dragged up by the smile boy and goes on a running journey again, they take advantage of the few of the few seconds Technoblade needs to recollect himself and hid behind a large hill.</p><p>“Okay Sapnap, you’re going to hide in this hill alright? I don’t want you to die... and you keep freezing up.” Dream tells the e-boy while digging a quick hole. Dream places a torch and drops a few other items and shoves Sapnap in there before he could protest. After covering up the hole, he runs to the open field to wait for the pig in gold.</p><p>As he expected, the pig shows up with a certain look in his eyes. “Well, well, well, a 1v1 huh? Did your little playmate drop dead along the way? “</p><p>Dream growled, “he’s not just a playmate.”</p><p>Techno laughed, “I know what you are, Dream, maybe I should free whoever you’re latching onto.</p><p>Dream smirks. “Like I’m letting you defeat me.”</p><p>Techno charges in first, taking a quick swing of his sword that Dream dodges, Dream lands a hit, which caused Techno to bleed, but that only made him stronger. After a while of dodges, their swords collide, causing sparks.. and the tip of Dream’s sword coming off like butter.</p><p>Dream cursed under his breath, while Techno just laughed like a maniac as he started to swing at high speeds, Dream couldn’t keep dodging, his legs turning into jello..</p><p>And Techno landed a hit.</p><p>It felt like he was getting slashed with lava, his skin screaming in agony to stop. Techno landed even more hits, and a tear ran down Clay’s face as Techno sliced right through him, cutting his torso in half. Techno stood back as he watched Clay’s legs collapse onto the ground, his hand letting the useless sword bounce on the ground, and Technoblade stepped forward and ripped Clay’s guts out of his quickly dying body. Clay let out one more pained cry before he passed.</p><p>Clay died to the blood god.</p><p>He failed.</p><p>“Well, I guess this is the end?” Dream’s voice came out of seemingly no where, but Techno looked at the never moving mask.</p><p>“I guess it is.” Technoblade grabbed the mask and snapped it in half. Technoblade looked down at his shirt. “Aw, I finally got the stains out of this too.”</p><p>Techno clenched his hoove-hands around the mask and walked over to the hill. There was a spot that looked.. disturbed.</p><p>Now, we cut to Sapnap, who is the only member alive. He decided to wait until Dream came back... or until he knew he was never going to. When Sapnap heard the sound of dirt being dug, he closed his eyes and sighed in relief.</p><p>“I knew you were.. going.. to..” He turned around and opened his eyes, instead of seeing his friend, a blood stained pig stood in his place.</p><p>Technoblade tossed the shards of what used to be Dream’s mask in front of Sapnap, making him scream.</p><p>“Now Sappy, there’s no need to be panicked.” Techno cooed as he walked forward, making Sapnap hit his back against the wall.</p><p>“Please.. don’t kill me..” Sapnap whimpered. </p><p>Techno raised an eyebrow and lifted his hand to caress Sapnap’s cheek. “And why shouldn’t I?”</p><p>Sapnap looked into Techno’s eyes. They seemed.. almost dead. The boy wearing light up sketchers suddenly realized how close they are.</p><p>“I..” Simpnap brushed a hand across Techno’s chest, shuddering at how warm the liquid still was. Pulling a false image of confidence, he glared into Techno’s eyes with a submissive look. “I’ll do anything.” He brought himself closer to the pig, hating how this is the route he chose. Techno.. was confused. Was the boy offering.. his body?</p><p>Well, why the fuck not, ruin the boy without actually killing him.. next time he crosses his path he’ll end him.</p><p>“I’ll.. accept your offer.” Techno looked down, and shoved Sapnap against the wall, causing the e-boy to whine in pain. Technoblade took one of Dream’s mask shards and ran it down Sapnap’s clothing, ruining them and ripping it off of him. Sapnap shuddered at how cold the breeze was, and wondered how he was going to explain this to the village.</p><p>Techno roughly grabbed Sapnap and made him face the wall, making sure he also banged his jaw against the rough, jagged stone. A bit of blood started to run down Sapnap’s face as his head started to throb. ‘Maybe I should’ve just let him kill me.’ Sapnap thought to himself.</p><p>He felt a hand brush against his ass and he unwillingly gasped. This was his first time of something.. entering him.. and he knew it wasn’t going to be pleasant.</p><p>He felt something poke at his entrance, and he winced.. god how big is this guy going to be? Suddenly, a burning sensation occurred as the meat stick started to rip apart his insides. Sapnap let out a choked sob as Techno forced himself all the way in, pain running throughout his entire body. </p><p>Techno didn’t even give him a moment before he started to move, Sapnap letting out groans of pure pain as blood trickled down his legs. He was basically being used as a human fleshlight, tears streamed down his face as screams came out of his mouth, but minutes laters, nothing came out. He was too pained to even make a sound.</p><p>His left cheek, being ripped open by the rocks, his hands, being dug into by Techno’s sharp claws, and who could forget about his behind, which was bleeding more than it ever should.</p><p>Eventually, Techno finished and let go of Sapnap. He collapsed onto the floor, unable to move, beyond repair. He heard a soft chuckle and footsteps becoming more faint. All Sapnap could do was lay there, wishing he was dead, wondering if George and Dream could see what he had done.</p><p>And that’s the end of our tale. Technoblade continued to make everyone’s lives a living hell, Sapnap returns to the village a broken man, his two best friends dead and a piece of him he could never get back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me make this clear, this was originally a joke, as I wrote it like:</p><p>“techno srood back as he wayched clay's legs collapsed onto the ground, his hanf lettinf the usless sword bounce on the ground, and technoblade stepped forword ajd ripped ckay's gurts out od his quixkly dyimg body. clay let out on3 more painef cry begote he </p><p>I just made it readable. If Dream, George, Sapnap or Techno read this, I’m sorry you had to witness this, but to the rest of you.. I don’t fucking care, you saw the tags and you clicked anyways.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>